


Você é foda

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, baekai - Freeform, happykaiday, spideypool!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: No mau e no bom sentido da palavra, tá bom? [spideypool!au] [K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Você é foda

A vida de um super-herói já não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Isso de ficar sempre alerta e tentar salvar a vida de todo mundo era até gratificante no fim do dia, mas cansativo na mesma proporção.

Até parecia que não podia ficar pior, mas podia, sempre podia.

O super-herói em questão _podia_ ter dado brecha para uma amizade esquisita nascer com o anti-herói mais filho da puta que já tinha conhecido.

Não que ele fosse ruim, Jongin até conseguia enxergar um pouco de nobreza no que ele tentava fazer. Mesmo que seus motivos fossem quase completamente egoístas, havia um pouco de bondade naquele coração. Baekhyun disfarçava bem com os palavrões e as respostas sarcásticas que tinha na ponta da língua, mas Jongin conseguia ver, assim... Através. Um jeito bem bonito de se ver o coração de alguém que não parece merecer muito de compaixão, mas foi por culpa desse jeito bem bonito de enxergar as coisas que terminou sendo próximo dele, ao ponto de Baekhyun achar que tinha intimidade o suficiente para constantemente encher sua paciência e tirar a sua paz.

> pool:
> 
> [02.01.21 10:14] Fiz merda, preciso do meu aracnídeo preferido pra quebrar um galho. Você vem? :D
> 
> [05.01.21 02:59] Você não vai acreditar no que acabou de explodir... Culpado! Hehehe.
> 
> [07.01.21 17:31] Talvez eu tenha acabado de arrancar um membro muito importante do corpo de alguém (e devo enfatizar que era um cara DO MAL?) Enfim... Errr, tô sendo perseguido. Uma mãozinha?
> 
> [08.01.21 20:47] Você é a MELHOR coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, sabia? Sim, eu tô precisando de você.

Como se já não bastasse ter os próprios problemas.

Jongin bufava, esticava o pescoço para alongar e buscava seu traje para limpar uma bagunça que nem era sua. Não conseguia recusar, sabia que se sentiria culpado se deixasse algo de ruim acontecer com ele, mas era _foda_. Foda mesmo, foda no pior sentido da palavra.

Quase não estava conseguindo descansar direito nas últimas semanas e, embora o outro tentasse recompensar com uma passada na pior lanchonete do bairro — alegando que “quanto maior a quantidade de óleo, melhor fica” — ou piadas bobas com massagens nos ombros para acompanhar, mesmo assim ainda era... _Foda_.

Ficava pensando até quando se submeteria a esse tipo de coisa enquanto se vestia com a roupa vermelha após ler o apelo daquele dia.

> pool:
> 
> [14.01.21 18:02] Eu tô naquela região abandonada do metrô e talvez SÓ TALVEZ eu esteja numa puta de uma enrascada.
> 
> [14.01.21 18:02] Sabe quem anda muito bem em áreas abandonadas?
> 
> [14.01.21 18:03] Aranhas. ♥
> 
> [14.01.21 18:03] Imagina que maluco se eu conhecesse uma que sempre tá disposta a salvar minha pele?

Naquele caso, “disposto” não era exatamente uma palavra que definiria Jongin naquela hora, mas a área abandonada do metrô era perigosa à beça. Por mais que soubesse que era quase impossível que aquela peste irritante fosse morta, seu coração era molenga demais quando se tratava de imaginá-lo machucado ou sofrendo. Como com qualquer pessoa, para ser sincero, mas com ele era algo além, algo que sequer compreendia, mas conseguia sentir. O pensamento de vê-lo mal, sem aquele sorriso fácil e as piadas prontas o assombrava, talvez fosse esse o motivo de cuidar tanto de toda a sua bagunça. 

Então, lá estava... A caminho.

As teias fortes sustentavam seu corpo em saltos compridos ao redor dos prédios altos. Se Baekhyun estava precisando dele, não se daria ao luxo de ir devagar.

Aquele pedaço escuro do túnel era capaz de deixar Jongin com bastante medo, mesmo que não fosse muito difícil que qualquer coisa causasse esse tipo de reação nele. Preferia culpar o breu e as doenças que provavelmente acabaria adquirindo se entrasse em contato com algum animal ou veneno ali dentro do que admitir que, bem, tinha um pouco de medo do escuro. Precisou apertar os olhos para conseguir enxergar o caminho nos trilhos e se perguntava onde diabos Baekhyun estava, porque aquele cenário não estava se parecendo em nada com um campo de batalha, tampouco um cenário parecido com um onde ele estaria. Baekhyun era barulhento, fazia bagunça, não era em nada discreto como aquela calmaria toda mostrava ali.

Jongin acabou se assustando quando um clarão rompeu a escuridão e alcançou o final do túnel, estourando num som que quase o deixou surdo.

— _Porra_ , eu acho que isso deu ruim — a voz conhecida ecoou baixa dentro do local abandonado e logo a risada preencheu o ambiente todo. Baekhyun estava parado no canto escuro, acendendo três lanternas sobre o que parecia ser uma mesa. — Foi mal, eu tinha achado que seria uma boa ideia, mas agora me parece meio estúpido mesmo. Estourar fogos de artifício dentro de um túnel fechado. Que merda eu tinha na cabeça?

Seu quase monólogo se seguiu enquanto acendia um isqueiro e ia colocando fogo em velas compridas.

— O que tá havendo? — Jongin soltou, livrando-se da máscara após perceber que não havia sinal de perigo nenhum lá dentro.

— Estamos comemorando o seu aniversário. _Tchã-ram_! — Baekhyun fez um movimento festivo com os braços. — Tá surpreso? Você parece genuinamente surpreso, eu amei.

O moreno piscava com lentidão, tentando assimilar tudo. Tinha ido preparado para uma luta, mas tudo o que encontrou foi Baekhyun sem os trajes — o que, por conta da sua insegurança com a aparência, raramente acontecia, mesmo que ainda usasse aquele moletom com o capuz sobre a cabeça —, frente a uma mesa com bolo, doces e bebida, além de luzes coloridas e velas.

— Eu tô surpreso — disse, se aproximando de onde ele estava. — Como sabia sobre o meu aniversário?

— Como eu sei que seu pau não é pequeno? — ergueu os ombros. — Eu só sei das coisas.

Jongin soprou um riso.

— Você não existe.

— Vem, assopra as velas e faz um pedido logo. Tô com medo de que o carro de som chegue antes.

— Você contratou um carro de som? — a expressão assustada de Jongin fez Baekhyun gargalhar alto.

— Claro que não — devolveu, puxando-o pela mão para perto do bolo. — Vai. Faz.

Suspirando fundo, o maior entre os dois se inclinou na direção do doce e assoprou as velas, desejando que Baekhyun parasse de se meter em confusão e que pudesse ter um descanso.

— Pronto.

— Você pediu um beijo meu, não foi? — sugeriu, animado, fazendo Jongin arregalar os olhos. Então, riu outra vez, abraçando-o de lado. — Eu tenho sido um pé no saco, essa foi a forma que eu encontrei de pedir desculpas por tudo e te agradecer por ser o meu melhor amigo super-herói. Não que eu tenha outros, mas isso não importa, você é foda.

Embora aquilo soasse como algo sério e atrapalhado do jeitinho de Baekhyun, o Kim estava contente, por isso sorria com sinceridade.

Porque sentia sinceridade da parte dele também.

— Tudo bem — respondeu com carinho. — Você também é foda.

— Então deixa eu realizar o seu desejo de aniversário — e, antes que pudesse reagir, Jongin tinha os lábios do menor colados aos seus, no que não parecia exatamente um beijo, mas também não era apenas um encostar dos lábios. Mas foi delicado e carinhoso de um jeito que nunca havia imaginado Baekhyun sendo. E aquilo foi... _Foi foda_.

No melhor sentido da palavra.

> pool:
> 
> [14.01.21 23:45] Você acredita que... Tô com um problema do tamanho do Empire State no meio das pernas?
> 
> [14.01.21 23:46] A culpa é sua. E do seu beijo.
> 
> [14.01.21 23:46] Gostoso de merda.

Jongin riu após ler as mensagens, incrédulo. Olhou para Baekhyun ao seu lado e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

— Você é insaciável? — perguntou, deitando por cima do seu corpo.

— Eu sou muito doido por uma aranhazinha, isso sim — resmungou por causa dos beijos que Jongin descia por seu pescoço, de repente sem se sentir inseguro a respeito de mostrar a pele. O Kim não parecia se importar. — Feliz aniversário pra você.


End file.
